1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food processor suitable for use in processing foods, especially vegetables, fruits and so forth. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a food processor designed to grate, slice and cut food into thin strips or fine filaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, such a food processor has been known, in which there is provided a food processor body and a plurality of separate plate means, each having a different type of cutting blade designed for different kinds of processing such as grating, slicing and cutting into thin strips or fine filaments. In use, in accordance with a required processing, an appropriate plate means selected from such plate means group is fitted to the food processor body. Thus, in this known food processor, it is necessary to prepare and store a plurality of plate means and to exchange them each time the processing is changed. Thus, this known food processor is impractical for use and has a complicated construction.